A clutch is a mechanical device that engages and disengages the power transmission, especially from driving shaft to driven shaft. Clutches are used whenever the transmission of power or motion must be controlled either in amount or over time (e.g., clutches control whether automobiles transmit engine power to the wheels). Typically, a friction clutch consists of at least a flywheel, which is connected to the engine through an input shaft, a clutch disc, which is connected to the gearbox (e.g., transmission) through an output shaft, a pressure plate, and an actuator. To engage the clutch, the actuator provides pressure to the pressure plate to force the friction surface of the clutch disc tightly against the friction surface of the rotating flywheel. The contact between the friction surfaces causes the clutch disc to rotate and provide power to the gearbox. To disengage, the pressure is removed from pressure plate, which in turn releases the clutch disc from contact with the flywheel. The main components of a clutch disc are the wedge plate and a splined hub, but are often fitted with dampers.
Electrodynamics is the creation of a magnetic field from an electric current. When electricity passed through a wire, a magnetic field is created around the wire. Looping the wire increases the magnetic field. Adding an iron core greatly increases the magnetic effect and creates an electromagnet.
Wedge-based clutches are advantageous because they feature a self-reinforcement function and produce a large normal force from a small actuation force. As a result, a wedge clutch can be space-saving and energy-saving. Wedge clutches that use a tapered (conic) surface between the hub and wedge plate can be problematic. Under torque, the tapered surface has the tendency to cause the hub, which has been displaced axially into engagement to lock the wedge clutch, to be forced back out of engagement due to the reaction forces as a result of the angled surface. Eliminating the need for this tapered surface would remove this issue. Eliminating the tapered surface would also reduce the axial displacement needed to actuate the wedge clutch and the energy needed for the axial displacement, which would allow an electromagnet powered by a low voltage battery to actuate the clutch.
It therefore is an object of the disclosure to provide a wedge clutch disc assembly having detents, where the wedge clutch disc assembly can be actuated using an electromagnet.